Applicant has not filed any nor is he aware of any applications for patent by others which relate to the subject matter of this application.
The invention disclosed herein has been through the sole efforts of the named inventor and was not made under any, either, Federal or Independent Sponsorship.
This invention relates generally to the application of fertilizers and other lawn treatments into watering installations and more specifically to a system for introduction of lawn treatment materials, in liquid form, into lawn watering systems that are normally permanently installed such as underground watering systems although it is equally utilized in such systems that are not necessarily installed underground.
A system for introducing lawn treatment materials, in liquid or water soluble form, into a lawn watering system or circuit which includes systematic and measured introduction of the same for proper lawn treatment.
The lawn watering system will normally be a permanent installation such as an underground system or, in some instances, elevated systems which are often mounted for movement over the lawn or other area.
In either installation, the amount of water flow is metered and the introduction of the treatment materials is provided with adjustable settings for the proper amount of additive in relation to the water flow as well as the times at which additions are made. A supply of liquid additive is provided which is introduced to the water system through a metering pump with effective check valves being provided to prevent back flow of water into the additive supply. Also included is a quick connect feature for changing the supply to accommodate the introduction of different additives such as weed killers, bug killers and the like.
Various lawn additive systems have been provided in the past and the ones thought to be most applicable to applicant""s concept and structure are provided in the Information Disclosure Citation.
The prior art does disclose such systems but they all appear to have inherent problems of use and provide only inadequate control systems.
It is an object of the applicant""s invention to provide a solution introduction system for underground or above ground watering watering installations which incorporates means for determining the flow rate of applied water and introducing the solution in proper amounts with respect to such rate.
It is a further object of the applicant""s invention to provide a lawn treatment introduction system for installed watering systems which allows for selective setting of the amount of the treatment material to be provided at proper times and in proper amounts to insure proper lawn care.
It is a further object of the applicant""s invention to provide a solution introduction system for permanent lawn watering installations which allows for a variety of feeding or otherwise treating lawns.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant""s invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawing and disclosure.